


Mornings

by ItsMirkwoodGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMirkwoodGirl/pseuds/ItsMirkwoodGirl
Summary: C’mon, Kenobi, don’t pretend you don’t like it… I left some marks on you that would prove you wrong.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The first Star Wars oneshot in a while that is not a part of my prompt jar series. Yayyyy.

Obi-Wan woke up to warm sunlight on his skin and an all too familiar kiffar Jedi in his arms. Quinlan was still fast asleep, his face calmer than usual, now that there was no smirk nor snarl quirking his lips. Obi-Wan smiled softly at the sight, and before he could stop himself, he started running his knuckles over Quinlan’s cheek. He could feel the faintest hint of stubble under his fingers. Quinlan made a small, tired noise and, not unlike a loth-cat, shifted his head closer to Obi-Wan’s hand, leaning into the touch and producing another tired, but content noise. Obi-Wan chuckled. How different was this to Quinlan’s usual behaviour, how very different to the usual sarcastic, cocky and seemingly always-bored outer shell of the maverick Jedi.

Quinlan had always been rough on the outside and softer from within, even as an Initiate and a Padawan, and Obi-Wan had learned to look behind what met the eye when he had still been a Padawan himself. Only that back then, he had only seen Quinlan as a loyal, if sarcastic friend with a very dark sense of humour. He hadn’t thought about beauty much as a teenager. He had thought that Cerasi was pretty, he remembered that, and he had most certainly found Satine beautiful, but he had never thought of his _friends_ that way – not of Bant, not of Luminara, not of Garen and not of Quinlan. He didn’t know what had changed, or if it was only due to the fact that he had grown up since then and had been involved in more disputes than he could count, and the war of course. Maybe it was because of that, maybe it wasn’t.

Obi-Wan didn’t really care.

He didn’t need to care.

He didn’t _want_ to care.

He only wanted to enjoy this brief moment of peace and calm, holding the other man in his arms, watching the sunlight that fell through the small window wash over Quinlan’s brown skin and his dark hair. He wanted to lay here and watch Quinlan and forget everything for a little while. Forget the war, forget the threat of the Separatists and the still unknown Sith Lord, forget about the Jedi Code and the rules that forbid attachment.

He wanted to think about that wonderful smirk of Quinlan’s that never failed to drive him insane, and he wanted to think about how insufferable he could be, and how frustrating, and how completely and utterly wonderful.

“Like what you see, Kenobi?”

Quinlan looked at him with only one of his brown eyes open, clearly not fully awake yet. Obi-Wan snorted. “Oh shut up”, he said. Quinlan chuckled, propping himself up on one elbow.

“C’mon, Kenobi, don’t pretend you don’t like it… I left some marks on you that would prove you wrong.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Quinlan…”

“What?” Quinlan raised an eyebrow. “I _know_ you like me.”

Obi-Wan blushed at that, but he remained silent. There wasn’t anything he could have said against that. Quinlan was right, he more than liked him. It had taken him a long while and a war to realize that, but he was – without going back – deeply in love with the other. It was different from what he’d felt for Satine all those years ago. It was different, but it wasn’t bad. It was the contrary of bad, it was… unlike anything Obi-Wan had felt for anyone before. It was against the code, but it felt so warm and right that…

“Obi-Wan?”, Quinlan asked, the cocky edge gone from his voice. “Is something wrong? You’re not saying anything.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know. Something. One of those witty comebacks you usually have for me.” Quinlan wrinkled his nose. “Usually when you’re this quiet, it means trouble. Or that someone got hurt. Like that one time, after the waterfall. You didn’t talk to me then either.”

“Sometimes people don’t want to talk, Quin”, Obi-Wan said. “Sometimes people want to enjoy the silent peace of the moment.”

“Silent? Peace?” Quinlan laughed. “Really?”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Yes. What’s wrong with that?”

“Things are neither silent nor peaceful around the two of us.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Alright, I really can’t deny that.”

“No, you can’t.” Quinlan sat up fully and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek with one hand. “How nice to know that I can beat the great negotiator Obi-Wan Kenobi in an argument.”

“That was hardly an argument, Quin. Besides, it’s too early for arguments.”

Quinlan smirked. “I agree completely.”

He leaned in and kissed him.

“I see how you agree”, Obi-Wan mumbled as they pulled apart. Quinlan’s smirk deepened against his lips. “That’s what I was going for.”

“Hmm”, Obi-Wan hummed. “I figured.”

“Less talking, more kissing”, Quinlan demanded. Obi-Wan was only too happy to obey.

 

“We should… we should get up”, Obi-Wan mumbled a good while later, still very comfortably nuzzled against Quinlan's chest and looking up at the ceiling. “There’s work to do…”

Quinlan made a whiny noise. “They can do without us for a few hours. You do too much anyways.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want Anakin to cause trouble again”, Obi-Wan sighed. “Remember the last time we decided they didn’t need the two of us that badly?”

“You’re right”, Quinlan said, drawing invisible patterns on Obi-Wan's chest and stomach with his fingertips. “Still… It’s too comfortable in bed to get up.”

Obi-Wan nodded at that. “True…”

“See, I have good ideas”, Quinlan said. “That’s why you love me.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Your ideas are… rarely good. They are decent at best, and definitely not a reason to fall in love.”

“You hurt me”, Quinlan said, the fact that he was not hurt at all evident in his voice. “Why do you love me then, if not for my ideas?”

 Obi-Wan sighed.

“Quin, you’re frustrating”, he said. “And especially for a shadow, subtlety and discreteness aren’t your strength.”

“And those are reasons to love me?”

“No. I love you despite those things.”

Obi-Wan pretended to think for a moment. “You are quite a good kisser”, he said slowly.

Quinlan snorted a laugh. “Is that all? That is the reason we keep ending up here? _Kissing_ is a good reason for love for you, but my ideas aren’t?”

Before Obi-Wan could answer, the comlink on the sidetable chimed. Obi-Wan groaned, but pulled the device towards him and answered the call. “Kenobi.”

“Hey Master.”

It was Anakin, of course. The former Padawan had a horrible timing.

“We’re needed again, some crisis on Vasna-Berik”, Anakin’s voice said through the com. “Half an hour time before we need to leave.”

Obi-Wan groaned. “And the Council told you before telling me?”

“They seemed to think that you were… busy.” Anakin stopped. “Wait, _are_ you busy? Like, _that_ kind of busy?”

“ _Anakin!_ “


End file.
